


Visitation Rights

by Neon_Monkeys



Series: Anarchy [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Family Reunions, Finn gives no shits, Gen, Intimidation, Manipulation, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Monkeys/pseuds/Neon_Monkeys
Summary: In which visitors occur.
Series: Anarchy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852915
Kudos: 6





	Visitation Rights

**Author's Note:**

> 1922\. Several weeks after season two finished.  
> Finn is 22. Tommy is 32.

Some would say his business was booming but due to now regular police visits Finn is less than inclined to agree. People of the Camden community don’t take too kindly to him. They think he’s a criminal and his lack of allegiance to anyone even in this town makes it difficult for him to get around. He doesn’t know whether the police are making regular visits because of Sabini, Solomons or one of the other gangs with police in their pockets. The police may even be acting of their own accord god forbid. 

That’s what was happening now. Two coppers were at the door and another one was making their way towards the front gate separating the wait area from the tattoo station. 

He wiped the end of the relatively new tattoo machine needle on a cloth and placed it aside, “Sorry Daphne,” A pretty red haired girl, getting a remembrance inked for her recently deceased brother. “Will you just give me a minute?” He smiled at the girl until she nodded and he got up and stood in front of the policeman. He really needed to hire a secretary or even train another artist. 

“Is there something I can do for you sir?” Finn asked his voice sweet and oblivious, “A tattoo perhaps? I’ve noticed you have come in a fair few times now over the course of the past few weeks.”

“Er- No thanks.” Obviously alarmed at the not cold welcome. Finn leaned forward up against the polished wooden barrier.

“I could design something for you and your pals over there by the door if you like?” Finn stopped smiling, eyes wide, nodding in the direction of the door, “Unless you’re on duty?” 

“Duty, Mr. Shelby.” The poor man was nearly trembling. What had people told the poor lad about him?

“Ok. Well, I imagine you speak full sentences?”

“Mr. Sabini says-”

“Mr. Sabini says a lot of things mister Copper sir.”

“Mr. Sabini says that if you won’t pay he’ll have to make an example of you.” 

Finn breathed deeply, “Well, You go tell Darby that I’ll be waiting. Anything else?”

He shook his head.

“Right then buy something or leave.”

They scurried off very quickly after that. Humans can feel the predator that Finn is even if they don’t know. Finn settled back in his seat, “Right Daphne. Let’s keep going.”

  
  


It’s hours later when he’s mopping one of the private stalls, nearly done with cleaning up the shop for the day when the door rings as it opens.

He smells the human, “Sorry we’re closed until Monday now.” He’s very happy with having Sundays off. 

“You Finn Shelby?” Finn looks up now with interest and out the stall. The man standing on the other side of the gate is short but broad in stature. He wore a suit and overcoat. He’d taken his hat off his head and held it in his left hand. Going by stereotypes he was likely well off.

“Who’s asking?” Finn leaned slightly on the upstanding mop.

The man, agitated or nervous perhaps, ran a hand along his undercut before replacing it at his side and flipping his cap back on his head. “I’m Tommy Shelby.”

He said this like it explained everything which in a way it did. This was his brother. Family hadn’t been something he considered viable in a very long time. 

“Ok, and?” Finn tilted his head slightly. “Did you want to make a reservation?” Why was he here? Finn had gone to great lengths to avoid his family. Just because Finn had stolen his file doesn’t mean there weren’t copies or his teachers won’t come after him. He can’t have them get involved. He feels sick at the thought. It’s too dangerous.

“That’s not what I’m here for. Finn, I’m your brother and I would like to take you home.” He seemed hopeful.

“Home.” What else should he say? He knew where home was but he refused to let himself go there. He didn’t know if he would have the strength to leave.

“Yeah. Small Heath.”

“Did you um-” Finn josseled his stance. He needed to get them away from here. It was too open in the shops. Long after close and too far from pubs. ”Could you wait a few minutes and we can go to my flat?” Finn was starting to feel overwhelmed now. As much as he wanted to see them, to talk to them, he didn’t think his body could take it. His body went through the motions of mopping again. 

“All right.” Finn could see Tommy’s relative ease as he sat. He felt nearly safe when he shouldn’t, he didn’t know.

Finn didn’t mop half the room that night.


End file.
